A Forgotten Memory
by Gothix
Summary: Years ago,Claire and Shane met,but her parents beat her,and one day they took her away.shes returned, her parents still violent. can shane help claire pull her life back together? can they finally be together? alyssa still alive. bad summary, plz read! :
1. New girl returns

**A Forgotten Memory**

I never know what I've done.

Sometimes it was just because she was angry, or he'd lost a game at the pub.

But it all led to me.

Every night, I'd hear them come in; I'd hide in the corner. They would storm up to my room and grab my arms, shaking me, before they did it.

'Slap!' "You're a useless Bitch!" 'Bang!"

I groaned and rolled over into the pillow, trying to get away from the haunt full truths.

But then he came. On that day, when I was 4 years old.

_I sat on the bench, watching the children play football. I wish I was that happy. _

"_Hey" I jumped and looked over, startled. A boy, that looked about perhaps a year or two older than me was looking at me curiously. _

"_You okay?" he asked._

_I smiled at him and nodded – lying._

"_Why aren't you playing with the rest of us?" _

_I shrugged and smiled again "I didn't feel like it." _

"_Oh" he said and sighed._

"_What's your name?" he asked suddenly. _

"_It doesn't matter" I said looking away. _

"_Can I call you 'doe' for short?"_

_I looked up at him surprised. He grinned at me and I laughed._

He always made me feel better. He would hang around with me, talk laugh with me. He made me feel happier.

Until that night.

_We were talking. I leaned out my window as I laughed. He cocked his head at me at an angle, his hands draping over the sill from his window opposite mine. _

_But then I heard my door open. I spun round as mum appeared in the doorway. She stormed over and grabbed my arms viciously hard. I gasped and whimpered as she screamed at me, shaking me over and over. I looked over at the boy. He was watching with a scared and hurt face. Was he scared for me?_

_Mum slapped my face to make me look back at her. She kept on screaming and dragged me out the room. Hitting me over and over again. _

_She grabbed the knife on the table and cut me with it, slashing me before nearly stabbing me with it, I wriggled out the way before she could. We heard sirens and mum stopped. _

"_You little bitch!" she screamed. "Calling the police on me and your father. Well there's no way that's gonna happen you worthless pile of shit!" she opened the back door and pulled me out into the night. She shoved me in the car and put tape on my mouth. We drove off, and she called dad. _

He must have called them.

Anyway, that was the last I ever saw of him.

And that was 11 years ago.

It was on the news the next day. They thought I was dead and had built a grave for me. All they'd found at the house was a bloodied floor, and a ripped cuddly toy.

"_Are you happy now Claire? You'll pay for this…" _

But we were back now, in Morganville. I looked out of my window, up at the sky.

The door slammed downstairs. Angry yelling, smashing glass.

I closed my eyes.

That was another thing.

It hadn't stopped.

**Shanes POV**

"Come on Shane!"

I moaned into my pillow.

"You're going to be late!"

"I don't care" I yelled back.

"Correction then. _We're _gonna be late, since I'm gonna kick your lazy ass!"

"Leave me alone lyss." I sighed, but got up. I went over to my window like every day, and looked at the dark window opposite. Faintly in the morning glow, I could make out a child's picture, paper yellow with age, up on the wall in the room.

It was her room.

I looked away and got dressed. Padding downstairs I met Alyssa's cold glare as I walked into the kitchen.

"The living dead have returned." She muttered and grabbed my school bag. "Come_ on_ Shane!"

I sighed again and took the bag from her, fetching my keys; she perked up like a little dog and jumped up and down at the front door. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I closed the door and Alyssa ran head. She loved school.

I walked down the porch and glanced to my left. There stood the old house, paint peeling, grass knee length. I stopped and looked up at the place.

This place, it held so many haunt full memories, memories that people had been so blind to see. Yet it still stood.

Memories of a girl. A beautiful girl.

The girl with a broken smile. That she shared only with me.

"Shane?" I turned around to see Michael and Eve. They saw the house and grimaced. At least someone understood.

"Come on" I said and grinned. "Let's get this day over with."

The day was boring. So many lessons, that no one remembers a thing in them! Why bother?

I thumped my bag next to mikes and slouched down in my seat. Only an hour to go, only one hour…

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Smythe called.

There was a chorus of mumblings and halfhearted greetings. I stayed silent.

"Now, please get out your books and turn to page 234-"

The door opened. We all looked over to see someone in a hoodie close it behind them. They walked over Mr. Smythe's desk and said something too soft to hear.

"Ah yes!" he said loudly and turned to face the class.

"Today boys and girls, we have a new student. May I introduce Miss Claire Danvers-"

She looked up and stared at me. I stared back, taken aback. Her face was pale and drawn, her cheeks seemed hollow. There was something familiar about her. I looked closer and I saw something blackish on her eye…

Her head snapped down and she hitched her bag up. She crossed the classroom and sat in the back corner. She bowed her head, waiting for the teacher to continue, and to probably stop talking about her.

"anyway class, be sure to make her feel welcome. Now, please turn to page 234-"

I did as told, though not really listening. There was something about her, when I had seen her face. Something, like a fragile angel i needed to protect, from something I had already tried to do so once before.

"_My grandpa once said to me, that when you are about to die, your dreams give you wings, and take you to a place where you can be loved. I wish that was now." _

I looked at Claire again when I remembered the girl's words. Claire looked like the girl had in school back then, quiet slumped over the desk.

Defeated.

I tried to remember the girl's name, but she'd only said it once to me, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't remember.

Claire's head snapped up again and glanced at me. She stared before she nodded once, before looking back down.

What the hell?

The bell rang. 


	2. The old room

**Chapter 2**

Claire's POV

I pulled the hood further over my head and hurried out the classroom. I had to get away from that boy.

What was it about him? Something about him just gave me a rush of… of something, and I've never even met him before.

I skipped lunch and slumped under an isolated tree, my head buried in my hands.

I only had half an hour before I had to go back home.

Back to them.

"Hey" I jumped and immediately went to protect my face, to see a Goth girl smiling concerned at me.

"Are…you okay?" she asked, confused.

I faked a smile and nodded "yeah."

She grinned "you're the new girl, Claire right?"

I nodded again.

"I'm Eve" she said and thumped down next to me.

"So, why you here then?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean what brought you to Morganville?"

"Oh. My parents wanted a change." I lied.

"Well, Morganville's not much of a change I can – hey, what's that? On your face?"

I stiffened and looked down, pushing my hood back up. "Nothing. I got in an argument with a friend that's all." Yeah, except the 'friend' had been two people who should love me who I was defenseless against, resulting in a gash across my face and black bruises.

"But –"the bell rang again and I stood up.

"I gotta go, it was nice meeting you though" I smiled at her and ran away.

I rushed into a nearby bathroom and put my back to the wall, before sliding down it into a crouch on the floor.

Defeated.

I couldn't take much more of this.

I needed…I needed out.

I reached into my bag, and drew out my penknife. My face blank, I flipped it open and cut along my wrist 3 times.

I watched the blood run down the pale skin and smiled.

Funny, how when _they_ cut me, it's different. But when I do, it makes me _feel_.

And I like it.

The bell rang.

It was time to go home.

Eve's POV

I watched her run away. What was it like she was scared of me or something?

And what about her face? I couldn't really see, but it looked like a long red line on her cheek.

Maybe I imagined it, but there was still something wrong with her.

I looked back at the building where she's disappeared to, then grabbed my bag and walked home.

Ok, maybe not _walked_. Maybe run-your-ass-off-so-vampires-don't-suck-you-dry-or-instead-get-killed-by-kinda-like-roomates-for-being-late.

Maybe that.

I slammed the door behind me panting.

_Mental note to self – get fitter so you don't die every time you run._

"Yo living undead, what's cooking?" I yelled to nobody. Hopefully someone was here-

"It's your turn princess! Ok, a lame Goth half-dead princess but whatever!" Shane yelled from the kitchen.

"Is _not!" _

The door opened and closed again and Michael came up behind me, tossing his keys on the table.

"Hey did you see the new girl today?" he asked me before picking up his guitar.

"Yeah, she seemed bothered by something. When the bell rang she ran away from me."

"So you talked to her then."

I sighed. "Kinda. I was chatting to her when I saw something on her face. I asked and she got all weird and freaked. Then the bell rang and she bolted."

He frowned at that. Shane came out of the kitchen and started playing on his Xbox.

My phone buzzed. Pulling it out I read the text.

"Gotta go, slave drivers want me." I sighed. God, just one more year and I would be free.

"Good luck" Michael smiled at me and I blushed.

Claire's POV

I shut the door behind me, and as quietly as I could, slipped upstairs.

Maybe I could get an hour before I had to be beaten. But they always came.

Every night they came.

I looked into my mirror and pushed back the hood.

There, stood a girl. She had a pale, hollow face, and blank eyes. Across her cheek was a long angry ash, and bruises along her left eye. On her other cheek, was a faint pink scar.

Ugh. No wonder they hated me.

I heard the front door slam and I grimaced.

"_BITCH?" _ My dad yelled.

I had no choice but to go to him. It's not like it mattered; he would come up if I didn't.

I walked into the lounge.

"Good." He hissed. "Now I've had a hard day today, I need to have some _fun_."

I shuddered and backed away, but he came to me quickly and pinned me down. I squirmed as his hands skimmed up my legs, whimpered as he started to unbuckle my jeans.

"Does mom know you do this?" I said in a flat monotone.

He froze.

"Because basically you're cheating on her. How do you think she'll feel about that?"

His face turned white, then red.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he roared and slammed me into the wall. I gasped and clutched my head; I could feel something warm and sticky as I scrambled away. He grabbed a poker from the fireplace and charged at me, screaming and waving it around. I fumbled with the doorknob and rushed out into the hallway, pushing a desk in front of the door. I unlocked the front door and ran outside into the cold air. As I did, mom's car pulled into the drive and she got out.

"And where do you think you're going?" she shouted angrily and made a grab for me but I dodged her and ran like a maniac down the road. I didn't realize where I was going until I was there.

My old house.

I looked back, and I could hear her coming after me. I pushing against the door and it gave way. I stumbled inside and looked out the window to see mom run past.

I grabbed onto a table gasping before stumbled up the stairs.

I walked slowly along the hallway, letting my hand run across the wall.

And there it was.

Pushing the door open I went inside my old room.

It hadn't changed.

There it still was. All of it. The blood stained carpet, the little rug on the floor which I slept on, the single picture on the wall, memories, so many memories…

I curled up on my little rug, and let the darkness take over me.

Shane's POV

The door opened about 10 minutes after Eve had left.

She ran in and slumped on the couch.

I paused the game. "What's wrong?"

"Brandon" she muttered.

I got up and took her hand. "You gonna stay here tonight?"

She nodded. "If Michael lets me."

"Of course you can" Michael said behind us, and I turned to look at him. "You're always welcome here"

Eve blushed and they stared at each other for a while.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Believe me; I do _not_ wanna see this."

"Asshole!" Eve shouted and threw a pillow at me and I laughed, padding up the stairs.

I was about to get changed when something caught my eye out the window.

A shadow, inside the girls old room.

What the hell...?

"Mike" I called and a minute later he came in "look over there"

He came to the window and stared as the shadow grabbed the table, before falling down "they look hurt…" he murmured.

"Who does?" Eve asked and I pointed at the window.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Mike asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

After we got all the weapons, the three of us walked quickly outside. When we reached the door, I saw it had already been opened.

"Shhh" I hissed before tiptoeing in.

The house was dark and dusty. You could see everything had been abandoned years ago, when they had run away, plates, pictures….

"Look" eve whispered and pointed at the table.

On the edge, there was a hand print; I touched it before pulling away.

It was wet. With –

"Blood" Michael said softly.

"Shit" eve said.

I nodded. Whoever was here, was either badly hurt, or had killed somebody.

In this town, it could be either.

"Upstairs" I whispered "they were in _her_ room"

We padded quietly up the stairs. Soon enough, we were outside her door.

"ready?" I asked.

They nodded.

I pushed open the door slowly, and stepped into the room.

The floor was mostly red, and it took me a split second to realize it had originally been white.

The girl was abused worse than I thought.

I looked around. No bed, no toys no books. Just one picture.

And a shadow on the rug.

I crept forward, and turned them over.

And gasped.

She was bleeding heavily from a wound at the back of her head. There was a long gash across her cheek, and bruises covered her face. On her left cheek, there was a faint pink scar. Her face was hollow and thin, like the rest of her body.

"Oh my god" eve gasped.

I picked up her arm; it was ice cold and very, very bony. I felt for a pulse.

"Is she – "Michael started.

"Not yet." I said grimly.

Then I suddenly recognized her.

"Guys, is this…Claire?" Even as I said it, I saw the familiar hoodie and jeans.

"Oh my god, it is" Michael breathed.

I felt a huge panic rise up in me. I had to get her safe; away…I had to…

I had to protect her.

I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Come on" I said and with that we hurried home.


	3. A Rough Fall

**Chapter 3 **

_Claire's POV_

I felt light prick at my eyelids and groaned.

How come I was still alive? 

I sat up rubbing my face and froze.

…This wasn't my bedroom.

This wasn't my house. Our new one or the old one.

_Where the fuck was I? _

Oh god! 

I leaped out of bed, (_bed?_), but I was still really dizzy and thumped on the floor.

I moaned and rolled over onto my back, panting.

Had someone kidnapped me?

Mind you, it wouldn't matter. I wanted to die didn't I? Or if It was for rape, well, that's nothing new.

Suddenly the door crashed open and I jumped. I leaned my head backward, and saw the Goth girl I had met the other day, leaning over me.

"God, you ok?" she asked worriedly. But before I could answer she interrupted herself "I mean of course you're not _ok_ you're covered in bruises and cuts and you're really, really thin…" I looked up at her startled, before I realized.

My hands scrambled for the hood of my hoodie, in order to cover my face, but it wasn't there. I looked down. I was still wearing my bloodstained ratty t-shirt, but there was no hoodie to hide myself.

I rolled onto my feet and tried to straighten up, but my feet still wouldn't support me. I stumbled and, Eve I think it was?, grabbed me underneath the arms, supporting me.

I stared at her. No one had done that before. They just let me fall and laugh.

"whoa, easy there tiger. You've lost like, a load of blood. Oh! You really should have some food then, right? I've heard that when you lose blood you kinda need to get something like sugar or something right? . Silly me. Come on. Do you wanna come down, or have me bring it up to you?"

"I…I'll come down." I mumbled, still surprised. "Thanks."

She grinned at me. I tried to smile something back, but my lips wouldn't corporate. I looked down and slowly made my way over to the door. Gripping the door handle tightly, I staggered over to the stairs. But as I made my way down them, my legs faltered, and I plummeted down the steps.

"Claire!" Eve screamed and rushed down after me.

"hey! what's-" someone else said and I heard more footsteps. I stared up and the celling, feeling the agonizing pain that engulfed my body, gasping. Dimly, I was aware of two more people coming towards me. I rolled over and pushed myself up onto all fours, my head bowed as I tried to regain control of my breathing. Eve was babbling at me, her hands fluttering on my back, unsure on what to do.

"What the fuck happened Eve?" someone asked. I looked up.

It was the _boy!_ Oh my god.

"well, I got her to come down so she could have some breakfast, cause you know blood loss, and I forgot to help her down the stairs and she fell-"

"I don't need help." I said quietly.

They stopped talking and looked at me. I pushed myself up completely, and stood up, grabbing onto some table or other to support me. "I'm fine."

"bullshit." I looked up surprised. The boy was nearer me and studying me with his eyes.

His eyes…had, had I seen them somewhere else before?

"Where are you hurt?" I looked over. There was another boy there. Golden hair, bright blue eyes, he probably could draw 100 girls with just a smile.

"nowhere." I looked away. "Nowhere new anyway." I mumbled.

There was silence, before eve randomly yelled "breakfast?" in order to break it.

"sure." I whispered and started to walk over the kitchen.

Suddenly though, there was a ghastly sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and doubled over, clutching it.

"Claire?" they started to come nearer but I shook my head. I pulled away my hand and looked at it.

It was covered in blood.

"Shit" I whispered and dropped to my knees. The boys and eve ran over, ignoring me.

The boy took one look at my stomach and cursed. I lay back and rolled into a ball, my breathing erratic. When I fell, it must have opened one of my cuts.

Well _great._

The boy leant forward to me, his hand outstretched. I flinched away.

He froze.

"Please…please don't hurt me." I whispered.

His eyes widened. Briefly I saw a look of surprise and pain before it disappeared, his face full of something strange like…link kindness I think is the word?

"I'm just gonna sort out the cut Claire. I promise I won't hurt you. Ok?" I nodded. I don't know why but I trusted him. Man, I didn't even know his name, but I just felt…safe with him.

Wait. Never mind. I can never, ever think that. Ever.

I'm never safe. I made the mistake in thinking that with my parents.

He smiled softly at me before he said "Eve get the first aid kit."

He turned back to me. "I'm gonna have to take a look Claire, is that all right?" I nodded again and closed my eyes. I knew what he was about to see.

He lifted up my shirt and the boys cursed, eve gasped.

My stomach was covered in blood, from an ugly ragged gash. Black and blue bruises covered my stomach, and you could see all the bones in my ribs.

I really, _really_ wish they didn't have to see that.

"God Claire what happened?" the blond asked and I looked away, silent.

The boy started to stich up my stomach, and the whole time, I stayed silent. Eve was crying quietly. The blond was staring at my face in horror. I stared up at the celling and closed my eyes, shocked by the gentle touch of his fingers.

No one had ever been that gentle with me.

Hell, no one had ever _been_ gentle with me.

"It's done." The boy said quietly and placed his hand on my arm. "Michael, get some food for her. Eve, set out some cushions on the sofa." So Michael (I guess that was his name then) got up, while the boy lifted me up carefully and carried me over to the sofa, laying me down tenderly.

"Thanks" I whispered. "But there was really no point in doing that. You didn't have to take the trouble."

He looked at me shocked "but if I hadn't you would have bled to _death_!"

I looked back down and said nothing. They boy realized what I meant and his eyes widened.

"Claire…" he whispered.

Michael and Eve came in and sat down, Eve at my feet, Michael in a chair nearby. He picked up a guitar, and started playing something peaceful. Eve handed me and the boy a plate, chili I think, before digging in herself.

There was silence while we ate. I ate quickly. It had been so long since I had had a proper meal. I couldn't help but enjoy it a lot.

The last time I had, it had been when I had shared lunch with the little boy. The boy who had cared for me.

But that was long gone now.

"Claire" I looked up. Michael had stopped playing and was looking at me. Eve turned round while the boy glanced sideways at me.

"We need to know Claire. Tell us the truth, and No more bullshit."

He stared into my eyes.

"What's going on? Who the _hell_ is doing this to you?"


	4. Questions Unanswered

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_We need to know Claire. Tell us the truth, and No more bullshit." _

_He stared into my eyes. _

"_What's going on? Who the __**hell **__is doing this to you?" _

**Chapter 4 **

"I…I don't know what you mean." I murmured quietly.

The boy turned is head sharply at me.

"What do _we_ _mean_?" Eve burst out. "Claire, you're _completely covered_ in cuts and bruises, we can basically see every bone in your body-"

"Stop, Eve." The boy interrupted Eves surge of words.

He stared at me, right in the eyes, and I looked away.

"Claire." He said quietly.

I still didn't look up.

"That gash I stitched up on your stomach that was no accident. That was done purposefully by a knife, trust me I know. I also know though that you didn't do this to yourself Claire so-"

'how do you know?" I asked.

"What?" Michael asked, sidetracked.

"Maybe I did do it. Maybe I'm such a low down freak bitch on purposefully trying to get someone in trouble because I'm so bat eyed crazy. It's always me, the sick, stupid, ugly cow, fucking _bitch_-"

I clamped a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes, counting to ten. I didn't mean to do that. Not in front of them.

They stared at me.

Michael looked like he was about to say something but the boy beat him to it.

"Are you?" he asked quietly.

I store at him shocked, and looked down again. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Why won't you tell us who this is?"

I shook my head.

"Are you scared?" Michael said softly.

Silence.

I suddenly stood up. I wavered slightly but managed to keep my balance.

"I really should go." I said randomly. "It's not fair on you guys for me to impose here. Besides, my parents will be…worried." Yeah right. Worried that there wasn't anyone to blame on the money that was wasted away drinking. Worried that there was no one to have a little _fun_ with.

I kept my head down, my hair covering my face. I couldn't look at them.

"Don't they know what's happened to you?" Eve asked.

"…yeah."

"And?" Michael said. "What did they do?"

"They were…upset."

I shuddered. I remembered that night.

_I stayed up in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. Yep. The mark was definitely there. A great ugly gash on my cheek and a black eye. Hopefully, they won't see-_

_My door crashed open. _

_Oh god._

"_skank, get your ungrateful ass over here." Mum hissed. "your father wants to see you." _

_I had no choice but to follow. _

_I walked into the living room, only to be slammed into the wall, held by the throat. _

"_You little bitch" dad spat in my face. "you on purposefully got those marks to get us done in for. And after everything-" slam head into wall. "we've" slam. "done for you!"_

"_What, you mean the cuts and bruises? Or the rapes? Oh and which ones? Personally, I've lost count." _

_I should not have said that. _

_Dad picked me up by the throat and threw me across the room. I felt my vision start to blacken and grow narrower .They laughed and laughed-_

"CLAIRE!"

I jerked back and sat up surprised. I was on my knees, and they were next to me.

"what?" I asked.

They exchanged glances. Eve spoke. "well, you kinda just fell to your knees and started like shaking. And then you started murmuring things-"

_Shit._ I jumped up and flashed a fake smile at them.

"s'ok. I just got a really bad headache right now. I should go now though." As I said it , I glanced around for my hoodie. It was on the sofa, but it somehow looked different. I walked over, picking it up and smelt it.

It smelt…clean?

"I washed your hoodie. It was really dirty with things like mud and-"she cut herself off there and bit her lip. I didn't look at her. I knew she was going to say blood.

What I didn't understand was _why. Why_ were these people doing these nice things? To _me?_

I stared at them.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." I gabbled. "And thanks for you know, everything." I turned and dashed out the door.

"wait-!" someone yelled but I was gone.

*******

I slammed the door shut and tried to sneak up to my room.

Someone tackled me from behind. I stumbled and crashed into the table. Grimy plates and cups went flying and someone's hand closed round my neck.

"Think you got away from us? You'll pay for this." Dad hissed into my ear.

I closed my eyes.

Well.

Welcome home.

**And there we go! I didn't want her to explain to them just yet though, that comes later ;) **

**Anyway sorrrrrrry that's its short, I promise to make it longer next time!**

**Review! **


	5. Back to Normal

**Chapter 5**

_Shane's POV_

Claire wasn't at school the next day.

Or the day after, or after that.

We were scared something had happened to her, no one would tell us if she was dead or not, her parents probably didn't consider us her friends.

Which I hope to change.

It had been a week and a half before she returned. I was slumped in the back of the classroom when I heard the door opened and Claire walked in, head down, hood up. Her hair covered her face like a veil, she didn't lift it as she spoke to the teacher and handed him a note.

Then Suddenly she looked up at me, her dark eyes glowing in the shadows of her hood.

…and I could just make out an outline round her left eye and a cut across her lip before she looked down.

Oh god.

_No. no, not again. _

_**Why**__ does it have to be her? Why not me? _

Whoa,** WHAT**?

…This whole thing was confusing me… just now when I saw those marks; I was just filled with such a…such a black _rage_ and _sorrow_. Not once have I felt that, and it was really, _really_ strange.

I mean me, Shane Collins, the guy all girls love but can't have…

And here, this _one_ girl was making me hurt…just as much as the one all those years ago.

…But that girl is gone now. Forever.

And if we don't hurry, Claire will be too.

_Claire's POV_

I silently traced the fresh cut across my lips and pulled my hoodie up higher.

I couldn't go back to school after I returned 'home'. Dad and mum had beaten me so harshly that even heavy make-up couldn't cover it up. So I skipped the classes, no matter how much I wanted to attend them.

Though recently, it's been harder to concentrate on my studies, with that constant black cloud like a huge weight, crushing my chest.

Sometimes, it's really hard to remember the point in life.

Right now, I don't think there is one…

After a week, I had to go back, otherwise I would fall behind. So I slugged on my hoodie, making sure it covered my face as much as possible and my arms – and trudged to school.

I took out the fake note I forged from my parents for missing school and turned the handle to the classroom.

The whole room went silent as I walked in, staring at me. I didn't look up as I handed over the note; make up still wasn't able to cover it completely.

And then, I saw him, in the corner of my eye.

And without being able to help it, I looked up at him.

His eyes widened when he saw part of my face and stared, and I saw them properly.

I felt a shock of surprise run through me.

His eyes…why were they so…_familiar_?

I realized what I was doing and snapped my head back down. Staring is _rude_ you stupid bitch Claire, stupid bitch….

I

was still chanting this in my head as I walked over and slung my bag on an empty desk. The classroom started to talk again and I buried my face in my arms.

And as the teacher kept droning on, I couldn't help the one thought drift up from the back of my mind.

_Why me? _

The minute the bell rang I dashed up from my desk and bolted out the door. I didn't want to talk to them. It's not like they would exactly want to talk to me anyway, they were just decent people who helped me when I needed it.

I slipped the small knife from my pocket and held it to myself as I walked towards the woods. I needed…

I needed it.

I kept walking, until only the loud babble of school students were a faint whisper in the distance.

Good.

I slumped against a tree and pulled back my sleeve. I stared at the cut covered arm, red scars all over the place. The cuts covered all of it, so I hitched up my skirt a little.

I sighed as I felt the cool blade slice across the flesh of my leg, and I cut the wrist area just for good measure before sighing again, bloody knife held loosely in my fingertips.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring the tears to come.

So I couldn't cry anymore.

I looked down at my legs and wrist and watched the blood run, a bead of dark red running down the pale skin, pooling slightly on the dirt.

I wonder if a vampire will smell it? Maybe they'll come and kill me. Finish what mum and dad carry out so slowly.

I let my head fall back against the bark of the tree and sighed quietly.

So.

Back to normal then.

_Shane's POV_

She ran out as fast as she could when the bell rang, and I hadn't even got up yet.

Cursing, I quickly stuffed all my crap in my backpack and ran after her.

I was so busy muttering swear words that might've actually got me expelled, I didn't notice a little brown thing hurtling its way to me.

So I of course crashed into them.

_Ow. _

Cursing more, I rubbed my head and looked up at this person from my new position on the floor.

Alyssa got up rubbing her back as she glared at me.

"jeez Shane I know it's the lunchtime and no lessons but I didn't know you were _that_ desperate to escape them." She scowled. "now, you've been avoiding ever since that night last week. So What the _fuck_ was it that did you did?"

"Last week-?" oh. When we found Claire. Shit. _Lie Shane_. "That's a bit awkward lyss, I can't really go telling you about what I did with a date-"

"You can cut the crap Shane. I saw you, Michael and Eve go into that old house next to ours that night. So, let's try again. _What were you doing?"_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Look lyss, I _promise_ I will tell you later, but right now I gotta-"

"Then I'm coming with you."

Well shit.

I tried to convince her it was nothing, but she was definitely stubborn. Giving in, we collected Michael and Eve and went off to look for Claire.

Eve came bounding up from where she'd been asking one of her coffee coworkers. "Amy said she'd seen a girl in a hoodie run past and into the woods. That's gotta be Claire, right?"

I was about to respond when Alyssa interjected.

"I don't get it. Why are you so uptight about finding this one girl?" she asked, confused.

I exchanged a glance with Michael and looked back down at her.

"Alyssa…"

"Shane Matthew Collins, you will tell me what the fuck is goin on or im gonna smash your freaking XBOX to utter pieces."

I sighed and started to tell her. "Lyss…last week we found the new girl Claire in the old house next door bleeding from her head. She was covered it gashes and bruises and was…like completely thin. We could see like _every _bone. And today…" I trailed off. Michael finished for me "Shane saw new ones on her face before she covered them up. We…we want to help her lyss." Lyss herself was standing there, mouth open horrified.

"Well come one then!" she suddenly shouted making us jump and took off, leaving us startled before we went after her.

"we should split up" Eve suggested and so we each took different parts of the wood, though Alyssa stayed with me of course.

I stared into the dephs of the dark midst.

_I'm so sorry Claire._

_I'm sorry it's you. _

_Claire's POV_

I lay there for a while, not wanting to move. It was nice this way, watching the wood.

And then I heard them.

Voices, footsteps. I strained my ears, panicked.

"…gotta be here somewhere right?"

"I don't know Lyss, I just hope so…"

NO! it was _him!_

I bolted up right, a little dizzy from slight blood loss and dashed away as fast as I could. Running, I pulled my hood back up and my skirt down.

I just _couldn't _let him see me like this. Not like this stupid, self absorbed-

-Later Claire, right now you gotta get away.

It occurred to me later that I had left my knife

_S__hane's POV_

We'd been walking a while when we found something.

We'd been chatting about nothing relly, well more lyss than me when I spotted it.

A small puddle of blood. A razor sharp knife. With blood on it.

"Lyss…" I interrupted her constant babble. "Go join the others."

She did and I picked up the knife, turning it in my palm.

…Was it Claire's?

Was that Claire's blood on the grassy floor?

I hoped not.

Suddenly my mobile rang. Without looking at the id, I flipped it open "yeah?"

"it's me dumbass. Just got a call from Amy, she said that the girl in the hoodie ran past like 20 minutes ago. Should we go home?" Eve said.

I stared back at the knife held loosely in my fingers, watched a drop of blood run down it.

"yeah."

**OK. Sorry it took so long but we had exams this week so that's my excuse. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chappie and don't 4get 2 review! :D**

**I'll try to get the next one up sometime this week hopefully, so keep ur fingers crossed! **


	6. Stars and Secrets

**Chapter 6**

I stopped running and collapsed on the soft grass, staring out into the night.

It was dark, and I knew there were probably vamps hiding round the corner but I didn't care.

The sky was so pretty…how many secrets did it hide?

Like me? Did it suffer? Did it fake a smile, strain a laugh?

No.

I was alone.

I reached a hand out towards the stars. Ever since I was small, I always loved them. Always was memorized by the beauty of them. They knew what I went through, and though they couldn't help me, I used to believe they wanted to.

But I know they don't now.

No one _wants_ to help me, no one _really_ _actually_ cares.

…And that's what hurts. Not the pain, not the lies.

The worthlessness, the sadness crushing me in drowning waves. They true realization that I was, truly…

By myself.

Funny how ridiculous that sounds when you've known that since you were small.

The stars….

_I wish I could join them._

_Shanes POV_

I skipped Eve over the monopoly board and passed go. She cursed as she counted out money and handed it over. Mike laughed.

I normally would have laughed with him, but I couldn't tonight. That memory of the blood, the knife, still embedded itself into my brain.

_Was _it hers?

I really, _really_ hoped not.

We finished up the game after I whipped both of their asses and Eve started to pack it up.

My gaze travelled to the window and I walked over there, staring out into the night.

_The sky is always so pretty, don't you think? The way the stars smile at us, saying hello from all the way up there. _

_I wish I could join them._

I jumped and looked around, but Michael and Eve were still talking.

I turned back, it had felt like she'd said the words right next to me, the girl.

She always did love the stars.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

I snapped my head in the voices direction and saw Eve staring sadly out the window. "Claire I mean."

I sighed and nodded. There was no point in explaining.

She leant on the windowsill and continued staring. "I wish we could help her. I really do Shane."

"Yeah." Michael joined us at the window. "But we can."

We both looked at him. "Huh?"

"If we find out who's doing this, we can stop them right?"

"But she won't tell us." Eve countered.

"So? There are other means of finding out." He smiled dejectedly.

"You mean…follow her? We already tried that and it didn't exactly work mike." I said.

"No, but we can get information about where she lives, and talk to her parents right? Surely they'll want to help. With their help, we can sort this out."

"No offence dude, but that kind sounded stalkerish. Not judging though." I said straight faced.

He punched me in the arm.

* * *

><p>I stumbled my way downstairs and groaned at bright light that attacked my eyeballs.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead!" Alyssa chirped at me and flipped something that I think was meant to be a pancake. It was gooey and lumpy. Great.

"Lyss, tell me that's not breakfast."

"Duh, what do you think it is dumbass? Now be a good asshole and sit down." She flipped it again, but this time too high and it stuck to the upper wall.

"Uhhh oopsie." She said sheepishly, and turned round. "Shannneeeeeee?" she whined.

"Yeah?" I grunted rubbing my eyes.

"Can you be the bestest biggie brother and get the pancake down pleaaase?" she simpered in a goody goody voice.

I grinned cockily at her "can't, biggie brother asshole is being a good boy and sitting down like you told him to."

She threw her saucepan at me and I ducked.

"bitch." She called over her shoulder at me and I flipped her off, getting the coffee cup.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked me while scraping off the remains of the _thing_ she called a pancake and tossed it in the bin.

"School. Then possibly going to Claire's house to talk to her parents."

"Ooooh can I come?"

"No."

She pouted "pleassssssse?"

I smiled and put on a look like I was considering it. Then "nope."

She glared and wacked me with her book bag. It thumped into my shoulder doing no damage whatsoever.

"Gotta go, bye Lyss!" I called and she harrumphed back at me.

I grinned and left to go to hell.

Hopefully though, Claire will be there.

* * *

><p>We were walking to our usual tree for lunch when we saw her there.<p>

She was shaking and writing something in a book. It looked kinda like a diary.

"Guys go get our lunches, I'll catch up." I said quietly and they nodded. I hid behind a nearby bush and watched her.

She leant her head back and lifted a hand to her face, tracing lines I couldn't see. Her sleeve slipped down and I got a brief glimpse of a line of red cuts, before they got covered up.

I sat back, shocked. They were _cutting_ her too? God, whoever was doing this were _completely sick._

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she jumped taking it out of her pocket, she looked at it.

And she started shaking like crazy. She clamped a hand over her mouth and dropped it into her lap, covering her face with her hands. Then she lurched up, stumbling, and started to run. I was about to go after her, when I saw a page had drifted out of her book. I ran forwards, picked it up and ran silently after her.

She was easier to follow this time, as she bolted through different streets, when she stopped outside a house.

I watched her straighten up, pull her hoodie up, and slowly stumbled uneasily to the door. She opened it, and I heard the lock click as she shut it.

Shit.

I paced outside. There was no car in the drive which meant her parents weren't home.

I waited 10 minutes before picking the lock, and going inside.

As I did, I looked at the sheet of paper she'd dropped.

and i swear my heart stopped.

_They said they were going to kill me. _

_That was supposed to scare me I know, but instead it's finally starting to calm me. _

_I don't understand why they hate me so much, but actually maybe I do. _

_Cause I hate me too. _

_It isn't scaring me, maybe it's because my biggest wish, the one I pray for every night, even though god doesn't care about me, which I know._

_Is to die._

_I want to die. Is that strange diary?_

_**I want to die**__. _

_And I will._

_Finally._

**...oh my GOD.**

I clutched the door, my head spinning.

Claire no, oh please no, Claire. You don't, you don't want to die!

I don't want you to die.

Oh Claire I'm so _**sorry!**_

And with that, I barged into the house, desperate to save her.

_I lost the girl. I won't lose you Claire._

**_OKKK_ not the best chapter i know :( sorry. **

**but still, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, don't stop! :) **

**i hope you still enjoy this though, i've kinda left it on a cliffie, are her parents there? will shane see what they do to Claire? LOL.**

**:) **


	7. Glass Girls

**Chapter 7**

Claire's POV

I gasped as I opened the door. I'd planned to just run upstairs but they were right in front of me. i didn't know what i'd 'done' but i knew they were furious, even more so than usual.

I made a run for it, but dad caught me and threw me in the direction of the wall. i'd already experienced that one, so i twisted and hit the table instead. My head struck the corner and I cried out.

Mum grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up, as I stumbled towards the stairs. I curled up in a ball as she stomp on me with her heels.

One of them snapped off.

Oh god.

"you _bitch!" _she screamed and started to stab at me with the broken heel, I rolled away and ran but dad grabbed me again and punched me in the face. I hit weakly at his chest but he wouldn't let go.

Mum came at me with the hallway mirror and smashed it over my head. Glass covered me everywhere.

Dad yelled angrily at me and threw me at the glass cabinet. Glass pierced my skin into my back, my arms; one tore a huge cut in my leg.

I couldn't move from the glass, and I awaited my next blow.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and…

They were gone.

_What?_

The suddenly I heard footsteps. I whimpered and tried to cover myself, they were back, they must have just got a knife or something, like last time…

"Claire!"

I looked up.

_The boy._

_**What the hell was he doing here?**_

"Oh my fucking god, Claire hold on, hold on Claire-"he rushed at me and I flinched.

"no" I moaned softly "you shouldn't see me…like…this…" but he ignored me. He fumbled for his phone and I heard him calling someone. I looked behind him and saw a little girl that looked kinda like him. She was staring at me in horror. I tried to smile in comfort for her but something was blocking it. Probably glass. She said something I couldn't hear, and My vision was getting thinner and blacker.

Again.

Great.

He yelled at me, something to not close my eyes.

But I was already gone.

_Hopefully forever. _

Shanes POV.

I went in and heard something behind me. I looked round and saw _my little sis Alyssa,_ whom I told _not to come_,

right there.

"Alyssa!" I yelled appalled.

I grabbed her by the arm and hustled her to the side of the house.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ I hissed.

"Uhh, speak for yourself! What were you planning to do, steal all their crap?" she flung back.

"No! I was…" I contemplated showing her the note, but decided against it. I doubt Claire would have wanted that. "I was following Claire" I said quietly.

Comprehension dawned on her small face. "Ohhhhhhhhhh. Well you could have told me you jerk! Come on!" and she started to march past me, only I grabbed her arm to stop her. She threw an irritated look over her shoulder at me. I opened my mouth to say 'you aren't going' when we heard a huge crash and s cream from the house.

_Claire._

I ran forward, not caring if Alyssa followed at the moment. I pushed through the door, only to hear the back one slam. Running as fast as I could, I heard labored breathing coming from the living room.

I opened the door and gasped "_Claire!"_

she lay there, against the wall, glass covered her, blood everywhere. There was a huge hole ripped in her leg, deep cuts in her arms and _so so much blood…_

"oh my fucking _god _Claire, hold on, just hold on…!" I yelled and rushed forward, Alyssa on my tail.

Claire shifted "no" she moaned " no you shouldn't see me…like…this…" I stared at her before I grabbed my phone. I didn't care if she wanted to die, I sure as hell didn't want her to!

I called the ambulance and started to relay what was here, telling them the address, but then Alyssa whispered "Shane".

I looked up at her. She was staring down at Claire. I looked over and saw her eyes closing.

"No!" I screamed and lunged forward, phone forgotten. "Claire don't close your eyes, don't fucking dare _CLOSE YOUR EYES!"_

Alyssa broke out of whatever trance she'd been in and called Michael and eve.

"Claire!" but she was gone.

Everything was whirling so fast, this was just like the girl, me running in, the blood stained carpet the slam of the door, the screaming of her name….so much like….

I picked her up. The ambulance was too slow. Claire had glass in her back as well, a long jagged line down her scarred white skin.

I ran.

We got to the hospital and the receptionist stared shocked at me, at Claire as her blood fell onto the floor.

"_Help her!" _I screamed.

* * *

><p>I thumped back into the plastic white chair, head buried into my hands.<p>

What…what if she dies?

My mind was filled with buzz; I kept seeing flashes in front of me, vivid as camera shots, of how Claire had looked lying there on the floor, blood everywhere, and the whites of her eyes rolling.

Of how she'd flinched as I came near.

How uncaring she was of dying, how much she actually _wanted it._

"Hey" I looked up and saw Michael and Eve standing there, with Alyssa next to them.

Eve sat down without a word and hugged me, she was crying.

…If only Claire could see this, see how much people cared for her.

I sighed and sat back.

…

…Where were her parents? Surely they'd be worried?

"I don't know dude, they probably haven't been told" Michael said wearily as he sat down on my other side, Alyssa next to him.

I jumped. _I guess I said that aloud._

"Surely the hospital called them?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

><p>"Claire Danvers?" I jumped up, suddenly wide awake.<p>

"Is she ok?" I asked breathlessly.

The doctor eyed me suspiciously "and you are?"

I opened my mouth to tell him '_fuck off'_-

"Her brother" Michael put in. "I'm her brother, he's her...boyfriend." suddenly he and Eve were smirking.

...What the _fuck?_

But the asshole seemed to buy it. "She's stable right now, she's in room 614, but there's something I should tell you-"but I'd already gone.

I ran along the corridor, up the stairs till I was outside her room, panting.

I pushed it open softly.

She lay there, tender and quiet. Her skin paper pale and she was wired up to like a million machines.

I walked towards her, my breathing still now, and let the door swing gently shut.

I stared at her face. The scar on her cheek, the bruises, the tiny cuts from where the glass had been…

Her so soft pale lips, slightly parted as she breathed.

…I leaned forward, feeling the cold breath on my lips.

And without thought, I leant forward and lightly touched my lips to hers.

**there we go! DRAMATIC. lol nope. but i hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**don't forget 2 review! **


	8. Dreams and New Acquaintances

**Chapter 8 **

_Claire's POV_

I felt like I was floating. Like I was drifting away on a sea of nothing.

I looked up and saw stars, glittering, dancing.

This was a dream, I knew.

I tried to focus on reality, but my eyes felt too heavy, I couldn't move no matter how much I tried.

Giving up, I stared back up at the sparkling sky, how they pirouetted, how they glistened.

How perfect it was.

I suddenly felt something. Not in the dream, but in real life. I felt a warm breath, right above my face.

And then something touched my lips.

If I could have moved, I would have jerked back, but I remained stock still.

Someone was kissing me?

No. this was the dream. _Definitely_ the dream.

Because it was too good to be true.

No one would _ever_ _kiss _me.

_Me._

I hate it when dreams are perfect.

Cause nothing is.

_Nothing._

_Shanes POV_

I leant back and hovered over her for a moment. She was so beautiful.

OKAY, back up. _Beautiful? _I _never_ say _beautiful._ It's always 'hot' or 'sexy'.

Never _beautiful._

…but she was.

I heard footsteps and quickly sat down.

It was then when I noticed her arms.

My sudden confusion and euphoria was replaced by one of horror. My eyes widened.

"Hey, what was your hurry?" eve called as she entered the room, followed by Michael. "you missed what the doctor was telling us."

I shook my head, still staring.

"What?" eve came closer and fell silent.

I reached out and traced the lines after lines of red cuts on her arms. They were probably from the glass.

But some of them looked like they'd _already_ started to partly heal.

"Shane?" I looked over and saw mikeys hand on my shoulder, while he looked at her.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked softly.

Eve cleared her throat. "Well, he said we ought to know that…um Claire has suffered possible…rape - for he doubted that she gave her consent-"

"She didn't" I spat out disgusted. They stared at me.

"Shane? Do you think, what with all of this I mean, that…she might be depressed? It's just I had a dream last night about-"

"I…I don't know Eve." I whispered, as I thought about the note.

_I want to die._

_Is that strange diary?_

_**I want to **__**die.**_

I shuddered and stared back at her face.

"Maybe we should get the police involved." Michael said quietly.

"no." I said back. "Not yet." _Claire wouldn't want that._

And then I remembered something.

"Dude" I said severely.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was up with the 'boyfriend' thing? The smirks? _**What?**_" I asked again infuriated because they were _doing_ _it again_.

"Nothing." Eve said sweetly.

I shot her a filthy look.

"Look!" she gasped "Claire's stirring!"

I looked down at saw, she was right, Claire's eyelids starting to flutter.

"Claire?" I whispered.

"Mmmmm?" she murmured and then I saw her eyes focus. She jerked, startled and stared at us.

"w-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

I exchanged looks with Michael and Eve. "You-you don't remember?"

She looked at me confused "remember what?"

I cleared my throat. "The…the glass?"

She stared at me for a few more seconds, before she blinked and a dark red flush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh" she breathed "_oh" _she looked away.

"Claire" I leant forward, so our faces were close. I lifted a hand and turned her head towards mine.

"Who's doing this to you?"

She blushed more and tried to look away.

Just then the door banged open. Two people stood in the doorway. The man was very fat, while the woman looked sweet and fragile.

"_My baby!" _the woman shrieked and ran forwards to Claire.

A doctor appeared behind them.

"Mr. Collins, this is Claire's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers."

**DUN DUN DUHHH.**

**I'm SORRY that it is such a short chapter, but I kinda wanted it to end on this cliff hanger so…**

**Don't forget to review by the way! And THANK you for such sweet reviews; they really keep me encouraged to continue the story!**

**Hehehehehehe! **

**Enjoy! **


	9. There's a Diff Between Fake and Real

**Chapter 9**

Claire's POV

_No. _

Please…

_Not them..._

I could only watch in frozen terror as mom rushed towards me, engulfing me in a huge hug, while she sobbed.

Dad came over to me and clutched me like my mother did, his face contorted in relief.

_Lies. _

Everyone in the room was smiling at me, but only I could feel mom's fingernails digging painfully into my scalp, dad's arms secretly squeezing me tightly, his fingers clutching my skin through the nightgown.

I smiled innocently and appeared relieved and overjoyed at their arrival, while inside, my body was shaking so much it felt like it would rip me apart.

"Now then." The doctor said, he face no longer smiling as it turned serious.

"Claire I really must urge you to tell us who is responsible for severe injuries to be inflicted onto your body."

The nails dug in harder.

The arms grew tighter.

The eyes burned.

_Warnings. _

"I…" I stopped when I met the boy's eyes. Suddenly a part of me wanted to get up, and scream _I__ts them! These two, they've been torturing me all my life! They're the ones who did this!_

But in my heart, I knew I couldn't.

"I…I don't really want to talk about it. Look I'm fine. I'm not dead. I'm alright, there's no need to worry about it anymore. Please," I whimpered and felt tears fill my eyes as the pain grew " just leave it."

The doctor sighed and nodded "Very well. I can't _make_ you tell us. But i hope you will change your mind soon. I'll come by later to check on you."

He sighed again and left the room.

Eve and Michael shook their heads sadly at me. But it was the boy, who continued to stare into my eyes.

For a second, I saw a flare of something, before it vanished.

_He knew something. _

Shane's Pov

The two of them rushed towards Claire and engulfed her into a hug.

Well, it was a relief that someone else cared about her.

I glanced at her face, and not surprisingly saw a look of relief and joy spread across it.

And then i was surprised. She lay there, happily grinning and smiling at her parents, her whole face glad.

All except…her eyes. Something there….

I looked at her parents. The way her mother sobbed, the way he looked broken. All expected from parents in their position.

But…there was an vibe of…overdone. I'd seen it before, in my own father's eyes, when he pretended to care for someone he was manipulating.

The doctor asked the question the rest of us had been so close to answering and I saw something change in her parents.

_Warnings. _

I felt my eyebrows lift, surprised at the voice that had spoken so suddenly in my head.

I shrugged it off. Of course they loved her; I was probably just confused by my own crap childhood.

Her eyes met mine, still full of something, different, before they turned back into their guarded unreadable look.

Was she not happy they were here?

Why was she going to tell us, but then stopped when her parents of all people, people she could trust most, came in?

_What the hell was going on here?_

Claire's POV

Mom and dad sat up.

"Honey, we'll go get you something to eat, what do you want? How about ice cream? I know how much you love Ben and Jerrys!" she winked at me and kissed my forehead.

I felt myself nod and squeal excitedly.

Dad laughed and ruffled my hair.

It made me want to cry.

_Why couldn't you be like this for real?_

_Why do you hate me so much?_

Mom bit her lip and looked from me to the other three in the room. "we'd stay with you, but we haven't eaten anything today, I don't know, maybe I should stay here…"

Michael smiled "she'll be perfectly safe with us Mrs Danvers. We're Claire's friends."

I couldn't help but wince as he said that as dad turned to look at me, his eyes blazing.

The boy also turned to look at me.

God I was in the shit.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mom was gushing, and she started this fake concerned mother speech.

Finally they left and I was alone with them.

I didn't look at them, keeping my head focused on the ugly white sheet.

Someone took my hand and I reluctantly looked up to meet Michael's eyes. Eve leant forward and took my other hand.

The Boy took a few steps forward and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to.

He slipped a arm around me and I stiffened in shock. But he continued and brought me to him.

Hugging me.

I'd never been in a guys embrace before. Hell I'd never been In _anyone's_ since these 3 turned up.

I eventually relaxed, shocked that he hadn't pinched or scratched or squeezed me.

He just held me.

A sob rose up in my throat and ripped its way out of my chest painfully for the deep hurt longing feeling.

I tried to stop the tears fall and brushed at my face furiously.

"don't."

I looked up to see them all smiling comfort at me.

"just let it out Claire. We don't mind. Just…cry."

And the boy held me, while I sobbed and shook into his chest.

Eventually I calmed down, and felt his warm lips press to my forehead.

And then I slid away, into the dark.

**Ok, i am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLYX100 sorry! i have like a million reasons for why i haven't updated in ages, some of them quite unpleasant, but i won't bother telling you them, i babble enough already :) **

**thank you so much for not giving up on this story though! i do plan on finishing it though, don't worry :)  
>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**ps. i've had some messages from people giving their opinions, so i want everyone else's. does anyone think i should make Claire really good at something like singing? cause that is a popular suggestion. so please everyone feel free to give their own ideas too! any are welcome, i might even add them to the story-line!**

**R&R! i'll update soon! i SWEAR. i'm back in the swing of everything now so... :D**

**Bye Everyone!**


End file.
